The results of a feed up jinchuuriki
by NatsuxWendy
Summary: Minato made a mistake when he first discovered the secret of defeating paperwork and now Naruto has to deal. Yet what happens when he uses the loopholes to get out of the mess yet Tsunade still tried to forcibly make him follow through. Watch what happens when Naruto has finally had enough. Rated m for the future storyline content and to be safe. Sequel is Rebirth of the whirlpool
1. Braking point

**Chapter 1**

Currently there was the heads of five different villages all in one room. All of which were quite pleased with one another at the moment. However there was five members that weren't nearly close to happy. All of this was made because of one mistake made by the fourth Hokage.

"So let me get this straight. The granddaughter of the hidden stone kage, the daughter of the Raikage of the hidden cloud, the current Mizukage, and me the sister of the next Kazekage to be are going to have to marry Naruto. You have got to be kidding me" Temari said flatly.

This reaction hadn't surprised any of the current kage and one in training. They had in fact expected this. What was shocking was Naruto, who had closed his eyes was sitting back in his chair with an emotionless face. So naturally everyone else was shocked at that having met the blonde at some point or another in the one year he had spent on his training trip with Jiraiya. Which had been cut short do to this situation having come to light.

This however was scaring the shit out of Jiraiya as the boy took after his mother to much. Normally that wouldn't bother most but kushina had been anything but normal. Plus it didn't help that he had seen the one time kushina had gotten into this same state. To everyone win the room it seemed as if Naruto was actually being calm and level headed. However Jiraiya knew better, he knew much better. Hence the reason he was so close to the window as he wanted to be close to the fastest exit possible if what he thought was going to happen happened.

"Look these are all already official so there is no getting out of this as of right now you are all married to Naruto. So deal" Tsunade raged

"No"

"What was that Naruto-kun" Yugito asked with a small smile, as she was currently the only happy woman of the four as she had a massive crush on her fellow blonde do to an incident that had happened nearly 3 months ago.

"I said no. I will not go through with this. Two of these girls I know nothing about them, one I see like a sister and the last I have yet to even sort out how I feel about her, though I will say that I am not completely against trying to have a relationship with the last one" Naruto said in what appeared to be a calm voice as he opened his eyes and sent a hard glare at Tsunade.

"Unfortunately there is no other option, so deal with it brat" Tsunade said matching Naruto's glare.

"That's where you're wrong. All I have to do is disown that bastard as my father and all of those contracts are nolan-void as he agreed to each of them as my father. Not as the Hokage, well all but the one I am even tempted to consider" Naruto said as his calm facade was quickly vanishing.

This made all the involved girls extremely happy. Mei was happy as it meant she wouldn't have to marry a kid half her age. Yes she wanted a love life but she didn't want to have to be a cougar to get it. Temari was at first going to rip Naruto apart for him thinking she wouldn't be good enough. Or that was until she heard him mention the sister bit which she knew was meant for her as he had that he saw her family as his own last she had seen him. The grand daughter of the hidden stone kage was happy for being released from the contract as well seeing as how she was definitely one of the two that didn't even know him. Yugito was a mix off happy and sad. On one hand Naruto had said he didn't know how he felt about her and wouldn't marry her when she would had defiantly knew how she felt about him. On the other hand though he had said he wasn't against try to have a relationship with her which meant he definitely liked her and may just want to see if they would even work as a couple first.

Meanwhile Gaara was understanding where Naruto was coming from and wasn't bothered by this what so ever as the leaf and sand already had an alliance that was very strong. The Raikage was worried that his daughter wasn't the one Naruto was considering as he wanted this to happen as he could use it to protect her from the council of his village, but this was only increased as he now saw the boy had brains and would increase in wanting this when he saw what Naruto did next as it showed he had back bone and a massive set of balls to do what he would do next. The Tsuchikage was pissed because he wanted the gens of the yellow flash for his village. And Tsunade was starting to be scared shitless as she had seen what Naruto was capable of one year ago when before he left. Let alone what he could do when he was pissed, and that was before Jiraiya had a year alone to teach him.

"As your Hokage I could order you to follow these contracts" Tsunade threatened

"Fine if you're throwing around ultimatums then I have one for you. Order me to do this and I'll let the kyuubi free to finish what it had started fifteen years ago. And this time you won't be able to stop it was only someone of Uzumaki clan blood can hold the kyuubi"

"ARE YOU INSANE! YOU'LL DIE" Yugito yelled in a panic as she really didn't want to lose Naruto as he had quickly come to mean a lot to her, second only to her duty as a kunoichi. This sentiment was shared amongst several of the occupant the room.

"You can't be serious" Tsunade said as her eyes bulged in horror for many reasons.

"Gaki, if this is some kind of twisted pranke then knock it off right now" Jiraiya said as he began to shake in fear.

"What do you mean we won't be able to reseal it" the Raikage asked

"Just that. Only a member of the Uzumaki clan can hold the nine tailed fox. Anyone else will die in the process of the sealing and the beast will be freed yet again. Also this isn't some joke or prank I really will do it" Naruto said in a dead serious tone

"Why" was Gaara's monotone question. However on the inside he was going nuts not wanting to lose the one that changed his life and acted as a beacon of how he should strive for. In other words he didn't want to lose his idolized big brother figure.

Naruto took on a very dark expression before he spoke. His eyes were cold and lifeless, his hair didn't seem as unruly at the moment as it cast a shadow over his face.

"Gaara you should know better than anyone why. You're the only jinchuriki that has actually had a similar life. However unlike you when I was younger they didn't fear me the way your people did you. Hell I hadn't even raised a finger in self-defense, you on the other hand had already killed. So the left you alone for the most part. Me however didn't get that, my life was a hell so bad it made even how you had to live look like a paradise. In many ways I am envious of you. You knew who your parents were, you knew your mother loved you and at least knew who your father was even if he was a bad one you still knew him. Then you changed and slowly everyone else saw that. You were able to find your precious people, then your village excepted you and is making you a kage. I on the other had had to fight get my precious people and even then it still feels like their nothing more than strangers humoring the village idiot with their supposed friendship. Then add on the fact that my village still See's an en treats me the same as it did as when I was a child. The only difference being they don't attack me anymore and I don't have to eat garbage as I can hunt for my meals now when I don't have enough money to buy more instant Roman or to eat at ichiraku. I have had to fight my teachers to even teach me a damn thing. First was kakashi and his blind favoritism. Then there was pervy sage, who i am having to stop his peping more than getting any training. And what little I do get from him is only what I am to learn by having him show it to me once then I am S.O.L and have to figure it out on my own because he has run off yet again. I have bleed for this village and put up with all the shit they force on me" Naruto said as his voice shook with anger. " **SO I WILL BE DAMNED IF I HAVE TO GIVE UP THE ONE THING THAT COULD ACTUALLY BRING HAPPINESS INTO MY LIFE! THE FOURTH HOKAGE SCREWED ME OVER ENOUGH AS IT IS! SO YOU CAN BE DAMN SURE THAT IF IT COMES DOWN TO ME HAVING TO FOLLOW THESE CONTRACTS AGAINST MY WILL OR LETTING THE KYUUBI FREE AND LEAVING THIS HELL HOLE AS IT LEVELS THIS VILLAGE THAN SO BE IT"** Naruto yelled as the Nine tails cloak formed in an instant as his head shoot up to show the anger, hurt, and seriousness in his eyes.

"Well I then retract on my end. And would like to apologize for nearly causing you more pain Naruto-san. However I am curious what do you mean leave, wouldn't releasing the fox kill you" the Mizukage asked kindly

"Normally yes that would be the case for every container after me. However I am a Uzumaki and they are known for their inhuman healing abilities and longevity. As such anyone from Uzumaki lineage that is fully Uzumaki in blood or half would survive so long as they got medical treatment right after. Anyone with less than that would instantly die. I so happen to fall in the half category, as my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, the last full blooded survivor from whirlpool" Naruto said after he took a few long breaths to calm down

"You know how your parents are now" Temari said in shock.

"Yes, just before the chunin exams I was in the library looking over the history of the village to find anyone that was known for using a jutsu that the pervert had shown me. One I found a book talking about my mother I was interested in her being an Uzumaki. So I took a break on the jutsu and looked for information on her. When I found that she was the last survivor it wasn't that hard to put two and two together. As for my father it was bluntly obvious that I am the fourth Hokage's son as he was the only one my mother ever had a relationship with from what I dug up and given that I look like a carbon fucking copy of him only difference being that I have whisker marks and her doesn't. However I will never except that bastard as my father so from here on out you can forget me ever using the Rasengan, or toad summoning. In fact Jiraiya you can tell the toads I am cancelling my contract with them right now" Naruto spoke with a venomous edge to his voice.

"Last I hear by resin as a Shinobi of the hidden leaf" Naruto said as he took his head band off and set it down in front of Tsunade and walked to the door

"You can't resin without my approval" Tsunade said in a panic realizing she had pushed her luck with Naruto too far.

"Any Genin that had remained at that rank for a year or longer and is abused by his team is permitted to resign from their duties with or without the Hokage's approval. As such they can not be put in the bingo book of that village or be labeled as a missing nin. My teachers have neglected to teach me and one of my teammates tried to kill me where the other one beats me daily. So I have more than enough right to do this. Oh and one last thing I will be taking everything from the Namikaze compound and Uzumaki compound as my mother helped with the fourth create every thing he ever came up with. If you don't believe me her is my proof" Naruto said as he foster two copies of two different letters on her desk before he walked out.

That's it please REVIEW


	2. You don't always get what you want

**Chapter 2**

"Hun, this changes nothing. All that boy did was throw a temper tantrum" the tsuchikage kage huffed hoping the others would agree with him.

"Are you really that old that you are going senile. That boy did far more than just throw a temper tantrum. He just got out of every one of these marriage contracts and is now free to leave this village" the Raikage said making Tsunade pause from sending Anbu after Naruto to prevent him from leaving.

"How" Gaara asked as he was still too new at the political part of being a kage to see how Naruto just escaped a forced marriage.

"Simple, the Fourth Hokage did these marriage contracts as Naruto's father with the exception for my village as he was wary of trusting us after what we had done to his mother after she became a gennin. So by Naruto disowning the Fourth Hokage as his father all the contracts besides the one between Naruto and my daughter become unfounded as the fourth is no longer considered his father as such the Fourth Hokage has no right to put Naruto into an arranged marriage so the contracts fall apart having no legal ground to back them up. Then he got out of the one between him and my daughter by both resigning from being a ninja of the leaf and disowning his father it set his status from ninja of the leaf to royalty as his mother was a princess. So as we all know a kage my have much power over a country but they can not order a member of a royal family to do anything so that makes the last contact fall apart as it was made as the fourth Hokage ordering Naruto to do so when the fourth Hokage's words now no longer hold enough authority to do so" The Raikage explained.

"But he should still have to listen to the Hokage as he is a jinchuuriki" Tsunade said hoping to try to get Naruto to forcibly stay so she could get him to let her back onto his good side.

"Sadly that is only true of jinchuuriki that are Shinobi. Naruto is no longer a shinobi of the leaf or even a citizen of the leaf for that matter. He is royalty from another country as such he is beyond the control of any village he may join. Unless he is willing to do as they _REQUEST_ him to do then he doesn't have to" the Raikage said yet again shattering the other kages hopes.

There was then a moment of silence before

"Go after him" was heard coming from the Raikage confusing the others in the room.

"Hai, Raikage-sama" Yugito spoke as she went to stand until she felt the Raikage's hand on her shoulder.

"Yugito, I wasn't speaking to you as the Raikage. I was doing so as your father, I know you love him and I want you to be happy. I also don't want you to lose him like I almost lost your mother before you were born"

"What do you mean" Yugito said with a slight look of confusion

"*Sigh* I don't talk about this much but I almost lost your mother by pushing her too far. It was two weeks before we found out we would be parents and only a month after we got back from our honeymoon so I could take over as the Raikage. At that time I was far less patient and liked things my way. Your mother was a very tolerating person and put up with a lot from me. However my inflexibility on how I wanted things done both around the house and as the leader of the village quickly drove a wedge between us. During that week was had been fighting a lot until mid week when she finally had enough and told me she felt she made mistake marrying me and that she was leaving. No sooner had she done that then she walked away. It had taken me a day to finally realize what a mistake I had made letting her walk away, so naturally I followed her. It took me three days to track her down and nearly a full week to convince her to give me another chance and me vowing on my title as Raikage that I would do my best to change for her and should I ever drive her to that same point again that I would give up my position. After that we...um….. made up. However the next day she started having nesting habits to an extreme exten. When she asked her mother about this she found she was pregnant with you do to our making up. Which will also happen to you as it is a side effect created by her clan's kekkei genkai. It makes the women of her clan become extremely mothering in terms of their nesting instincts the very next day after being impregnated. However that is besides the point. My point is don't make the mistake of doing what I did and let him slip nearly slip through your fingers. It's to risky to let it get that far. He's vulnerable right now, he himself just realized things about his life that he had been trying to avoid admitting. If you just let him go it will destroy any chance you may stand at getting with him as he will see it as you not caring enough to make sure he is alright. Sk as your father I am advising you go after him. Whether you do so or not is entirely up to you" the Raikage said with a caring smile.

"We'll be talking about you keeping my mother's clan and my kekkei genkai a secret later" Yugito said once she had reached the door as she spoke in a cold tone that made the Raikage pale in fear knowing how much like her mother she was when angered. She then paused as he quickly made to shadow clones thanks to Naruto showing her how. Looking at them she quickly gave orders.

"You find the copy ninja, kakashi Hatake, and punish him for Naruto-kun's treatment" Yugito said to the first one before turning to the second. "You, teach the ero-sennin a lesson for one neglecting Naruto-kun in favor of being a pervert and to for simply being perverted as he was peeping on me when we were at the hot springs earlier. Neither of you are to be dispelled until you have completed your task" Yugito said as the two clones left one in search of kakashi and the other in pursuit of Jiraiya how had fled the moment he had heard ero-sennin. Next Yugito herself quickly left in search of her Naruto-kun, leaving behind a Tsunade, Temari, Mei and Kurotsuchi who were all pleased with her actions. However her father was torn ⅓ of him wanted to kill Jiraiya for what he had done. The second third was shaking in fear of what his car had in store for him later and the late third felt nothing but pure pity for Jiraiya as he remembered how Yugito's mother was like when she was mad and given how similar the two were the he wouldn't wish that fate upon the most vile of criminals as it made him question if his decided wife and his daughter were even human at times.

That's it please REVIEW


	3. His past hurt now frustrating situations

**Chapter 3**

Naruto was crushed. All he ever did for this village was sacrifice. When he was a baby he was forced to become a jinchuuriki. Something he could now see was necessary given that only one of Uzumaki blood could hold the damn furball. But then he was abandoned, he had heard stories of his mother from Tsunade when he brought her back to the village. Tsunade said she told him because he reminded her of Kushina so much. However now he knew it was because he was kushina's son that Tsunade spoke so much of her. Yet she had lied and said she never knew his parents. When Tsunade had even said Kushina named her godmother of her child.

Then their was Jiraiya. A man he had seen as a grandfatherly figure, at least after the third had did that is. Only to come to find that he was supposed to be his godfather. Yet Jiraiya lied as well about knowing not even knowing his parents. Not to mention completely throwing away his duties as his godfather. Yes he had his spy network to maintain, but he could have come back and taken him with once he graduated. As it would have been the perfect chance for him to teach him how to become the spy master of the village as Jiraiya would one day die and if he did nothing to teach a new spymaster the network would be pointless.

Next was Kakashi. The man was his father's student how the hell did he not see the resemblance. Hell he himself had wondered if he was the fourth's son for years as he looked so much like him. However he always thought he must be crazy he there was no way the village let alone his father's own student would treat him the way that they did. Guess he was wrong about that, after all kakashi constantly gave him the cold shoulder.

After that was his friends as this situation made him question everyone else in his life. So as he sat and thought about it he decided everyone of his friends were off the hook besides Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino. The sand siblings were most definitely off the hook as each of them had questioned him on weather or not the fourth was his father or not. Hell even then he still would have let them off as they treated him not as a friend but as family. Even if they only called him a friend as he could see the difference between how they acted and his other friends did. But for Shikamaru, Shino, and Neji, they were no better than the other Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi. They had to have seen the difference out of all of his friends they had two have. In fact he could recall different times in which they all had been talking to him only to suddenly shift where they stood to compare his face to the fourth's mountain carving in a side by side comparison. Yet still they said nothing.

Last up was the villagers themselves. When he was a child they treated him words than garbage and he couldn't even begin to count how many times he would have died if not for the fuzzball that was locked up in his gut. Or how many times the Shinobi of the village themselves helped out in the 'fox hunts' as they would call it. Or the times he would purposely corner himself and just let them beat him near death so they would be be happy when he could easily have out run them and hid and not be found as he thought it might show them he meant them no harm. Or the times he would get over charged and could have gone to Sarutobi who would shut down anyone who did that as he had done so once but after seeing what happened he rather be over charged than make others suffer.

He had given up so much for this village. Lived a life of hell so bad that hell looked like a paradise.

 **In another world**

Hades was sitting on his throne having finally found the perfect way to force his brother to make him king of Olympus. When he suddenly was content staying in the underworld. Knowing that he had made a vow that should anyone in any realm lead a be forced to lead a such a hellish life that it made what he had to go through as king of the underworld look like a paradise then he would be content to stay for the next three Malena in the underworld. So suddenly feeling such a thing had happened and mixed with his now content feeling he sighed as he put a way his plans knowing he now had a vow to keep and would have to spend the next three Milena in the underworld and put off his plans.

 **Back with Naruto's realm**

So when he found that he would have to give up the one thing that could make him happy one day. No that was unacceptable, he had give up so much. Let everyone have their happy go lucky lives as he struggled through his hell alone.

As Naruto walked he found less and less reasons as to why he should even stay on the leaf. Yes he has a few handful of friends that he would protect to his dying breath but nothing else. As even they left him alone at the end of the day went back to their families at the end of the day.

Naruto slowly made his way to his house. He had already sent shadow clones to raid his parents home for everything in it. After all it now all belonged to him as his mother helped his father with all of his techniques so they still belonged to him. He had also packed sent shadow clones to his apartment to pack everything away as well. All that was left was deciding where to go. Or that was until he felt a presence behind him. Knowing how it was he decided to talk with them, only to be surprised when they spoke first.

"Um Naruto-kun" said a rather shy voice

"Oh hey Hinata, have you been growing you hair out it looks really nice" Naruto said as he noticed her hair now reached her shoulders. However he unknowingly boosted her confidence in what she was going to do next.

"T...thank you. Um n.. Naruto-kun I n..ne...need to tell you something" the blue haired girl said as her stuttering came back full force do to how nervous she was. Something she was hating as she had gotten it so she didn't stutter around everyone else yet she still did around him.

Knowing she would have to do more than just tell him if she wanted him to see how she really felt. She gathered up every shred of cureg she had and quickly planted a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"I LOVE YOU" she yelled out as she pulled back.

"She isn't the only one either Na. Ru. To. Kun" said a second voice that Naruto knew all too well. As he felt two arms snake around his waist from behind with someone resting their head on the back of his shoulder.

Meanwhile Hinata was fuming. Her she was having finally being able to confess and before Naruto can even respond another girl hat she hasn't ever seen before does the same thing as she clings to _her_ Naruto-kun. So fueled by jealousy Hinata snakes her arms around his waist as well as she was resting her head on the opposite shoulder. Granted later she would be incredibly embarrassed by her actions but right now she could care less.

As they both were doing this said object of their affection was internally cursing. Here were both girls that he was unsure as to how he felt about them, as Jiraiya had made sure to break him out of his delusions about Sakura. After which he remembered how nice and caring Hinata had been to him. Then he met Yugito and spent the last three months with her as the Raikage and Yugito had accompanied him and Jiraiya back to the leaf from the hidden cloud, and it only took them that long as Yugito was more focussed on spending time with him than traveling.

Little did any of them know the gossip Queen of the leaf had seen everything from the moment Hinata got Naruto's attention. As it also grabbed Ino's as it was incredibly out of character for Hinata to even approach Naruto unless on a mission. So know she was sitting in a tree using a jutsu she made to avoid detection, as she could get more gossip that way, with a note pad and pencil writing down everything that happened as the was the juiciest piece of gossip she had gotten ahold of in months.

 **ok that's it for this chapter so please REVIEW. However befor you close this story I have a survey**

Option one this remains a Yugito fanfiction

Option two this turns into a Yugito x Naruto x Hinata with Hinata moving to the hidden cloud with Naruto

 **so that's it please REVIEW this chapter and tell me your choice as well**


	4. Charity n a storm of feelings his choice

**well** newbrotherhood **i think you may have been to quick in your prediction to that out come to the survey I had at the end of my last chapter. So in a pleasant surprise the winner of the vote in a 7 to 3 win is** option 1 **meaning this story is staying a Yugito x Naruto fanfiction. Now without further ado here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

Ino couldn't believe her eyes. Not only had Naruto come back early which she knew would bring in a tone of knew gossip. As the most unexpected events always had Naruto involved somehow but this was pushing her gossip craving through the roof. Here was Naruto having Hinata finally having the courage to confess to him which was a major gossip event on its own, but then it just had to get better with a hidden cloud kunoichi confessing as well. The only thing that was left to see was who he choose.

"I...I need some time to think" Naruto said.

"Ok Naruto-kun, take all the time you need" Hinata said, with her stuttering vanishing do to her insane jealousy right now, as she placed a kiss on his cheek and walked away knowing he would need time given how neglected he had been.

Yugito however was a different story. She wasn't going to leave it up to chance of him picking her. So she gently turned him to face her and sanked her arms around his neck to pull him into a very gentle and passionate kiss.

She knew how vulnerable a jinchuuriki could be, as she herself was one. Plus her village wasn't always how it had been. There was a time that she was treated just as badly until killer bee finally came back from his training. She may not have been born in the same time frame as killer bee and was actually just a year older than Naruto, she still had gone through the same treatment Naruto had as killer bee had just come back from his trip three years ago to explain how a jinchuuriki could gain complete control over their beju it was only after that that her treatment changed as killer bee explained that how jinchuuriki were treated played a vital part in them either gaining or losing control to the beju in the process.

As she pulled back she lay her head on his chest with her arms wrapping around his waist. Naruto-kun you can have all the time in the world to choose. Even if you don't choose me I will still only ever love you, that's my promise of a lifetime to you. However befor I go and let you have your time think about this. That girl isn't a jinchuuriki like us, she could never understand your burdens like I can. Also don't you find it funny that she just now confesses to you" the blond cloud kunoichi asked.

"What do you me Yugito"

Pulling back so she could look him in the face with her arms now going around his neck before she replied.

"Think about it. I now you can see what is happening. You were just told you the son of the fourth Hokage and his wife. Making you the last of two powerful and legendary clans. Then given the fact that you were able to make it so this village has no control over you and can leave and go anywhere you want. Not to mention how you made it so you and you alone have access to both your parents techniques. Plus you being the only inheritor for both of them. This village would do anything to keep you chained to it, even if it meant ordering the Hyūga to have their heir seduce you into staying. Then given the fact that the Hyūga are extremely loyal to this village and have been wanting the Uzumaki clan knowledge on seals for generations and the fact that that little girl doesn't have any back bone against her clan can you even believe she was truthful with her confession to you and not just following orders" Yugito said with venom at the very idea of someone willing doing such a thing.

"Give that logic how can I know you aren't doing the same. Your village had tried to kidnap my mother. Plus would do anything to get new kekkei genkai as well" Naruto questioned, not wanting to believe Yugito would do something like that but need to make sure just to play it safe.

This however made her happy as it showed she had shattered his belief in the hyūga girls confession. Now she just had to prove she wasn't doing that same, which she knew just how to do.

"Naruto, I am a jinchuuriki just like you. You know how important it is to find someone you can honestly love and will love you back just as much. I am the same, my village may respect me now and treat me like a hero for being a jinchuuriki but it wasn't always like that. I was only treated like that recently because of killer bee changing how people was jinchuuriki in our village. So just like you I want to find that happiness for finding someone I can love and will truly love me back in the same way, and my father knows I am not willing to compromise on that no matter what. So there would be no way I would go along with any arranged marriage that was to someone I haven't already fallen for. I love you and nothing will change that. Not orders, not my father, not even my village. If you were to ask me to become a rogue nin and leave my village behind so would do it in a he….." was all Yugito could say before she was cut off by Naruto crashing his lips into hers. He had heard all he needed to know, and trusted her as she reminded him she was a jinchuuriki two and therefore knew how important this would be for her.

So with that he made up his mind. He may not trust her village completely yet or her father, but he did trust her, and there were ways he could prevent himself and his descendants form being used as baby factories to make a new clan.

"I believe you. Now let's go see your dad, I for one have had my fill of this back stabbing village"

This single statement made Yugito astatic and Ino pail in disbelief. Naruto the most loyal ninja in the entire village was leaving for the village they had basically been in a cold war with! You had got to be kidding, Ino hadn't just watched it she herself wouldn't believe it, she had to worn Tsunade. Thinking she knew all she needed she rushed to tell Tsunade, they would probably leave tomorrow so they had time to lock them in and change Naruto's mind.

"Grate then let's go pack you things, my father wanted to leave as soon as the meeting was done" Yugito said in a giddi manner as she was happy that Naruto would not only be coming to the hidden cloud and be getting the treatment he deserved, but that he had chosen her.

Not a moment after she had said that than a clone landed next to them with a scroll that was easily three times the size of the toad summoning contract.

"No need to wait, let's get going. The sooner I'm out of this village the better I say" Naruto said with a fox like grin as he made a shadow clone for each person he still cared about in the village. "You know what to do. Now get moving" Naruto orders as the clones ran off

"What were those for Naruto-kun" Yugito asked as she leaned into him and pured his name like a cat.

"Those were to explain the real story to those I actually care about. And to tell sakura that I still entend on bring Sasuke back here. After all I did promise I would…" the blond spoke before he was cut of by Yugito who had her eyelids half way closed as she start to kiss him

"And you never go back on your word. Though I will say this you never promised to bring him back alive and he did try to kill you once as it was. So I want you to make me a promise, that should you ever encounter him again that you won't hesitate to kill him because he won't hesitate to kill you and I'm not willing to give you up because you weren't willing to do what was needed" Yugito spoke with a serious tone as she slowly opened her eyes that held a look that good Naruto he would either agree to her promise or break the one he had with Sakura.

"I promise. After everything that has happened I see now that I can't be so naive in thinking I can change everyone. I can try, but sometimes I am going to have to accept that I can't" Naruto said with a slightly depressed look before Yugito kissed him with a quick kiss and two to began to hoop from roof to roof to the gates of the village.

 **thats it please REVIEW as I like to know how my readers feel about how the story is going and what they feel should happen. So where this storyline goes from here can be affected as much by your wants as my own should I feel your ideas are keeping the storyline true to each character's personality.**


	5. First meeting and possible futures

**Chapter 5**

Yugito was quite pleased with the results of her "seduction" of her beloved Naruto-kun. Yes she may not have known him long but over the last three months she had become extremely attached and attracted to her fellow blond. However she did have to laugh, as it was by pure chance they had even meat.

 **Flashback**

Jiraiya had been pulling Naruto through land after land on their 'training trip'. Not that they had spent much time in actual training. No they had just been going from one club to the next. It was honestly pissing Naruto off, so deciding to go find a training grounds to actually train, seeing as they were in the hidden cloud village for the moment. When he finally got to one he quickly discarded with his jacket and shirt. Now he wasn't the sharpest kunai around but he new when a training style worked. So knowing he needed more speed for his custom taijutsu style to work he unsealed a pair of leg weights like Lee's that he bought from Tenten's personally shop as she was the only one to never screw him over when it came to his gear. He also unsealed a pair of arm training weights that were like the Raikage's that he just bought. Then using what little knowledge he had on fuinjutsu he made it so the more chakra he pumped into the weights the heavier they would get. Then he made roughly five thousand clones before he put on the weights and began to channel his chakra before he ordered them to come at him. What he didn't realize was this not only would help develop his speed and strength but his chakra control as well considering he had to maintain a stable flow to the seals to keep them in effect.

Several hours later he finished off the last of the clones. Just in the nick of time two as he now could see a cloud Ninja having just entered into the range of sight. So deciding he should remove any hindrances he may have (the weights) just Incase the ninja wished to fight. He removed the weights and sealed them away.

 **With Yugito moments before**

Yugito hated this time of year. She literally loathed it as this was the time of year Matatabi entered heat. So with her being Matatabi's jinchuuriki that meant she now had to suffer as well. Thankfully however there were zero men in the hidden cloud that even made her have the fastest of interest. Thus the max she suffered was a light itchiness between her legs. If it hadn't been for that one positive she would have been in big trouble as no amount of birth control jutsus no matter the strength would prevent her from becoming pregnant should she do it when Matatabi was in heat. Sadly because she had, had Matatabi in her from the time she was a baby it had affected her development of her physical body. The way it had done so was her body would now react only to the touch of those she was attracted to also she now had two times that she had to avoid sex with men at all cost, when Matatabi was in heat or she herself had entered her eat cycle as it would guarantee her ending up pregnant if she did. So it was around this time each year that she would isolate herself just to play it safe. Thus her reason for coming to A training ground that is next to never getting used except for herself using it. So imagine her surprise when she found someone there.

Immediately going on guard when she had gotten close enough to see the hidden leaf symbol on his head band. She cautiously approached, she had been told Jiraiya of the Sannin and his apprentice had been let into the village for a few nights rest after a long journey. Thus she naturally put two and two together, however that didn't make her any less hesitant around him.

Sadly that is where she made the fatal mistake.

She wanted near him.

Deciding to try to get information from him about himself or his sensei that her village didn't have she began to look him over to find an ice breaker for a conversation in her favor. Thus giving way to her second fatal mistake.

2\. she was wanting to getting to know Naruto.

Deciding to test now skills against him before conversing, she asked him to spare with her before he could even try to start a conversation. So nodding Naruto dropped into his stance ready to start the spar which was quickly followed by Yugito doing the same and in turn delivered her own death blow.

3\. She put herself in a situation where she would have a good viewing of his body.

Not long into their spar of purely taijutsu, Yugito began to notice the slight clenching and unclenching of his muscular frame. It was like watching a fireworks display with a different muscle doing it each time. She then saw a single bead of sweat roll down his right collarbone, to his sternum and down it to the top of his six pack that was well defined but not over my pronounced like her father's. As she looked back up to his face she noticed a clear waterfall that was like a mirror. As she slightly looked past Naruto she noticed three things.

Naruto had never put his shirt back on since the start of the fight and she had landed multiple blows to be exposed torso

That they had travelled to the most well hidden spot in the entire training grounds, a spot her father himself had never been able to find her at

And last that she had a cute blush to her cheeks and was having a hard time not ugling Naruto's finely carved body. A body that look like an olympic swimmer and bodybuilder fused. It was lean like a swimmers and not over pronounced yet incredibly dense and defined.

She had to admit she was really liking what she was seeing in front of her.

 **Yugito's mind scape**

" _Matatabi"_ Yugito mentally growled

" **What is it kitten"** the two tailed cat pured in a reply

" _What the hell are you doing we have a deal, when I get married I make sure my husband makes love to me whenever your mating season comes and in return you make sure I stay untouched until I find and marry said man. So what the hell are you doing"_ the blond kunoichi seethed in anger.

" **Oh but this wasn't because of me. My mating season ended 5 minutes before you even laid eyes on that boy as my seasons last exactly one month and 5 minutes befor you saw him marked the end of the current mating season. This had all been your doing, my naughty little kitten. You guided the fight here, you were the one freely ugling him, you were the one that started this not me. Perhaps my naughty little kitten was hoping that boy might realize this and '** _ **punish**_ ' **you for your naughty behavior"** Matatabi stated saying 'punish' in a very suggestive way. After all Matatabi was by far the most perverted of the biju and given her rapid, and consecutive mating seasons it was to be expected. However she did feel Yugito was too high strung about any display of affection with someone that wasn't her family. The max she may do with a friend was a pat on the back refusing to hug anyone besides family. So Matatabi was glad to see her pervers teasing was finally losing her up slightly.

 **Back to the outside world**

Naruto was completely caught off guard when this girls face suddenly turned redder than a tomato and she whipped around so her back was to him and practical screamed

"I yelled, you win"

After a moment of confusion naruto just chuckled.

' _one second she's a the scariest fucking kunoichi I have ever fought next to baa-chan and the next she is a acts like a cute shy girl…...FFFFFUUUUUUCCCCKKK'_ Naruto thought to himself as he was really regretting making that bet with the old perv about him finding someone he felt was cute if he stopped his obsession over sakura.

"Say since we're here why don't we go for a dip" Naruto said with his head hurling towers the small lake that he noticed after he took a quick look around he had seen a mall hi! With a waterfall that feed into a lake a were surrounded by enof willow tree's that they formed a massive curtain.

"But, I um don't have a swimsuit" Yugito said nervously only to have to catch a scroll from Naruto as he jumped in in his ramen boxers.

"You cary women's swimsuits with you" Yugito said in an icy tone that made a siver run down his back.

"W..w..well when you travel with my sensei you kinda need to" Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"Why" came the girls confused reply

"You know those ichi ichi paradise books" Naruto asked in a serious tone getting a nod and a more intense glare. "He is the author. I can't count the times I have already had to pull him out of bad situations and have found most women like to have more than a towel on so I make sure to have different size and design one piece swimsuits on me at all times as it's the easiest thing for them to put on next to a towel that can easily slip lose.

Yugito decided to glare until she had searched his face for any signs of lies and found none. So she took the scroll behind a boulder and opened it and unsealed a rather large assortment of swimsuits. She noticed that some were more like a bodysuit but the they all had the words swimsuit on the tags and were of random sizes meaning he grabbed these at random. With this realization she developed a slightly warm feeling in her chest, as this was fact was prof he didn't lie to her about his reasoning.

She knew from hearing other girls talk about how they would fall for different boys and was able to recognize what this new feeling was. She was slowly developing feelings for him. Here was what was seemingly here dream guy right in front of her. Someone who saw women as their equal not inferior, he had proved that in there spar as she could tell he was having to work extremely hard to just use taijutsu and not holding back in his punches as we!l. Which proved him to be a good ninja in not revealing everything to a potential enemy. Yet he was kind hearted as he had turned to make sure he gave her the needed privacy to change without having to worry about him peaking as she saw he had his back to the bolder and was in a rigid stance, so knowing this she finally changed into her selected swimsuit.

"You can look now" Yugito said nervously with a slight blush. She may be confident in her skills as a ninja but this was a completely foreign situation that she had zero experience with as Suh her normal confidence was almost zilch do to the fact that as uninterested I maybe guys as she was they were the same to her so it had her doubting her looks as a woman. Thus she was now extremely shy and was trying to understand why she was so convertible with this situation.

As Naruto turned around he was in for the shock of his life. There stood the girl he had yet to even get the name of with her hair in a high ponytail in a spaghetti strap one piece that was a lavender and had a cloud dizzine running from her offer hip to her stomach. She had her fingers left hand just above her ear as she tucked hair behind her ear with her eyes looking down and slightly to the right with a fairly strong blush running across her face.

For the first time in his life he was absolutely dumbfounded. He was at a complete loss of words. He couldn't help but feel the only thing missing was a spotlight and halo. This girl was stunning, no more than that she was the embodiment of butiful to him. So with that he let loose another mental curse as another thing that damn pervert had told him was turning out to be true. 'hehehe, you might say you don't like looking at girls the way I do but eventually you'll find one that you will want to see like that. It's inevitable and an unavoidable part of life' the damn perverts words rang in his head. Then came his next big problem, that dreaded question that he knew would end up putting his foot in his mouth because of it.

"So, um how do I look" Yugito said in a fairly timide voice

"Uh,um,ugh,um" Naruto spoke as he tried to gather his thoughts to give her a reply.

This just made her let loose a giggle she didn't know she was even capable of making. This boy, in her opinion, was absolutely adorable. Here she was nervous as can be about her looks only to render him incapable of speech.

So deciding his inability to even reply was good enough she walked over to an area that she knew from experience was elevated enough and the lake would be deep enough and dived into the water.

It made Naruto laugh a little. He hadn't noticed before but they were almost completely opposite. During their spare he was using a style that required more power than speed and she used one that was more dependent on her speed and flexibility than power. Then there was how they got into the he water, he simply dropped in with a cannon ball and she gracefully dived in.

"So what's your name" Naruto asked when the girl when she popped up a few feet from him.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name before giving your own" Yugito said with a slightly teasing smirk making Naruto chuckle at the irony that she used that very line that he had done so many times in battle.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto. So what about you"

"Hum, not telling"

"Oh come on I told you"

"So, we're ninja, we lie, cheat, steal and kill, and trick people all the time. I only said it was rude, not for you to tell me" Yugito giggled

So that how it continued, for the next few hours. They would swim as they talked with Naruto trying to trick her into giving up her name. Then they would get out for a little bit before they spar again and back to swimming and talking. Pretty soon the moon was already directly over head before they noticed how late it was.

"We should probably head back hu" Yugito said in a disappointed voice. She really didn't want this to end, Naruto was the first person to not treat her differently. He treated her like a normal friend, not a hero for holding the two tails or the daughter of the Raikage, but as simply her.

"Ya, hey if you're not busy with a mission or anything tomorrow why don't we meet up here again" Naruto said with a fox smile.

With those few words Yugito became extremely happy. She knew it was safe to say that she now definitely had a crush on the Lovable idiot, so this made her really happy.

"Definitely, how's 8 sound"

"Sounds good to me" Naruto said as they got out of the water and dressed with Naruto having had a shadow clone bring his shirt and jacket. Once drest Yugito tried handing over the borrowed swimsuit but Naruto just said keep it.

As they walked back to spot they had both meat earlier Naruto notice Yugito was slightly shivering. She hadn't planned on being out this late and it was getting close to winter so she was slightly cold. Or that was until she felt something draped around her shoulders.

"Here, you looked cold. Just give it back tomorrow" Naruto said before he took of to the hotel he was staying at only for Yugito to do the same for herself and head home.

 **With Jiraiya and Naruto**

Jiraiya was torn between two things. One he was happy as hell that he may finally have a student to carry on his perverted work when he one day past on. Or then there was two were he was scared out of his mind that something happened to Naruto. So he decided to stay up and wait and if he wasn't back by morning he would raise the village to the ground to find him.

However kima was merciful to the village but not Naruto.

Naruto true to sneak in as fast and quietly as possible. He had almost made it to though the living room to the bedrooms when a light turned on behind him.

"So where have you been all day and night. Normally you pester me all day to train you and I am the one sneaking in late at night. Care to explain Naruto" Jiraiya asked in what he hoped was a strict tone. However Naruto could hear the perverted tone underlining it knowing Jiraiya was doing everything he could to contain his perverted excitement about what Naruto had been doing.

Thus a lightbulb kicked on in Naruto's head. He could kill two birds with one stone. He could tell Jiraiya he found a cute girl, and in his excitement Naruto could slip into his room and get some sleep.

"I lost our bet, I found a girl I think is cute" naruto said and oh did it work like a charm.

Jiraiya literally froze in place. He had actually beaten Naruto at a bet. You had got to be joking no one who had ever bet against Naruto had ever won. So given Naruto's insane stubborn streak Jiraiya thought Naruto might never get over Sakura so when he watched Naruto speed off to his room Jiraiya was stuck in place. Or that was until Naruto relized a massive fucking hole in his plan.

He and that mystery girl had agreed to meet up tomorrow but him and Jiraiya left at 7 tomorrow.

"Um Jiraiya-sensei would it be ok if we stayed until like the end of the month. I really would like to rest in a real bed for more than a night or two" Naruto said hoping he would fall sucker to his respectfully tone. This however snapped Jiraiya from his shock, but thinking it might be too soon to give the brat a hard time about this girl Jiraiya played along and acted like he had fallen for Naruto's game.

 **With Yugito**

Yugito could care less about if her father found her coming home a this time. A she could focus on was the heavenly scent that poured of of Naruto's jacket that she had tightly around her. Today had been one of the best of her life, and tomorrow was sure to be another amazing day as well. It may not help that he mere thought of the blond boy made a blush over take her face because of the mental picture of him swimming in his boxers was repeatedly popping up in her head every time thanks to Matatabi doing so every time she thought of the boy.

So if she hadn't been sure that she had a crush on him before she sure as hell did now. The question now was not if she was crushing on him but if there was possibly more to her crush than a simple crush. Could it turn into something real.

However those thoughts ended when a light turned on behind her as she cursed her foolishness in not caring if her father caught her as for the next hour she told him everything that had happened and then spent another hour trying to keep her father from going and murdering Naruto.

 **Next day**

The Raikage was already in his office demanding his filling department go through every scrap of paper that had anything to do with an Uzumaki from the time of their failed kidnapping of Uzumaki Kushina and bring it to him.

Jiraiya was trailing Naruto hoping to get some good 'research' material like he had from when his parents started dating.

And Yugito had just gotten out of the shower and changed. Deciding to try cooking some Ramen given how it was obvious that Naruto liked it so much. Once she was done she had the noodles separate so they wouldn't get soggy and the broth in another. She had made a simple miso ramen but for some reason was extremely nervous. She put everything in a picnic basket and took off to their meeting spot at max speed to avoid being seen with the massive blush she had.

Once there she headed to the lake and set up a blanket with the picnic basket as she also made breakfast as well as a lunch.

Then Naruto showed up. With Jiraiya quietly perched on top of one of the willow trees.

"So do I still have to trick you into telling me your name or will you tell me today" Naruto asked with a smile.

Deciding to tell him as a test Yugito took a breath before she spoke.

"Nii, Nii Yugito" Yugito said as she braced for him to instantly become formal around her but to her surprise that didn't happen.

"HOLY SHIT YOUR DAD'S THE RAIKAGE! Damn no wonder you kicked my ass yesterday"

"What do you mean by that" Yugito asked really hoping Naruto didn't say something like because you're the daughter of a kage or something like that.

"Well I mean you have obviously been training hard to become known as your own ninja and not stay in your father's shadow. So naturally you have become extremely strong thus the reason I got my ass kicked so much yesterday" Naruto said with a nervous smile.

"Well good to know we have the right target then" said one of two men that came walking out it the open both wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Hey brat get leave unless you want to die. We're here for the two tails not a snot nose punk" said the one with slicked back hair thinking it would scar him off.

"Why the hell would I do that to a friend. Especially when they are a jinchuuriki like myself" Naruto said as he opened his eyes to show they were now blood red and slited.

"If you want her you have to get through me first" Naruto spoke as the nine tails cloak formed.

"IF YOU WANT HIM YOU HAVE TO COME THROUGH ME AS WELL" avoids yelled as Jiraiya plummeted from the sky and landed between the four.

"Shit, Hidan we need to leave. We can't take two jinchuuriki and a sanine at the same time" said the masked man as they vanished.

After that Yugito spent nearly every day together as Yugito was now sure she had fallen for the whiskered boy and was determined to get him to fall for her as well.

Then on the day they went to leave the Raikage asked that they accompany him and his daughter to the leaf to discuss something that is of extreme importance and will demand they both be there.

 **Flashback end**

Now however Yugito was extremely happy that she had meet Naruto. He completed her, when she was weak he was strong, when she was gracefully he was he was rigid, when she was cautious he was fearless. So knowing that she had him and she alone held his heart now, just made her astatic. She couldn't wait to get home and go on her first real date with her beloved Naruto-kun.

She knew he wasn't coming to the hidden cloud because he trusted the village or her father. In fact she new he was only coming to the village for her. Which both made her happy and sad. She was sad he didn't trust her village or father, but was happy that he would go so far for her and move somewhere despite his concerns about said place all for her.

Once they reached the gate Naruto immediately walked out of the gate. Both guards had tried to stop him but never anticipated what he said next.

"You and this village have no ties to me to legally keep me here. I am no longer a ninja of this village nor a citizen of the land of fire. I am the king of the land of whirlpools so unless you wish for me to declare open war on the leaf village and the land of fire I suggest you sep aside" Naruto spoke in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I highly recommend you do as the king of whirlpools orders. After all I was just in a meeting with him and the Hokage where she verified that he is indeed the king of a long forgotten nation. So should you not I will have you know the hidden cloud will add the land of whirlpools in their war" the Raikage spoke making both chunin pale and quickly let Naruto pass as the members of the hidden cloud signed out of the village and quickly caught up to Naruto. Once they were out of sight of the village or its patrols Naruto stopped and turned to the Raikage with an unreadable face.

"Raikage I the king of whirlpools request an alliance between your village and my country. However I will only do so should you meet the terms that i have already come up with for the alliance" Naruto said.

The Raikage knowing the only time Naruto ever address people by titles is when he serous. So knowing that the Raikage began thinking from the point of view of a kage.

"Let me hear your terms, as well I wish to know if you are willing to Change any of them"

"My terms are fairly simple. It will be smaller to that of a military alliance. You will release any and all items you took from my home when yours, mist, and stone village banded together to annihilate us, and that includes p.o.w's that I know you have. You will help my people recover and regain their edge. Then once that is done your village will then help my people rebuild our home back to its former glory. Also seeing as how you will know every blueprint of my home it would be only fair that we get copies of the blueprints of your village as well. Next, once my people are on our feet again. We will help you with your brayer, knowledge of seals. Then we will also have a mutual sharing of our natural resources. P!us if either of use are under siege the other will seen as many troops as we can to help push back the enemy. Also before the rebuilding of our home land you will add us in liberating the P.O.W's that I know the hidden stone has. Last as I am sure your council will want some form of reassurance that we will not turn on you I propose an arranged marriage between myself and your daughter. Of course I would never force this on her so at any given time she, and she alone, can back out and have the arrangement dissolved" the whiskered teen spoke

"Your country gains much for this arrangement"

"Yes, but it is only to make it so my country can re-establish itself to a point we can help you. Also given how your village attacked my country without so much as trying to form an alliance, you can understand me needing to see effort on your part for us to trust you again" Naruto said with the cold and calculating eyes of a leader that he had only ever gotten in battle.

"True, after the many mistakes my father made last being that of the failed attempted kidnapping of the Hyūga hairstress. My village has had much to have to reprove themselves to its allies and the world. However what is your plan for liberating the P.O.W's from the hidden stone"

"That I will not tell outside of your office"

"Hum, very well we will discuss the rest there and I will take it before my council to get their approval, agreed" the Raikage questioned

"Agreed" Naruto spoke only to be tackled to the ground once that word left his mouth

"Do you really mean it?! You want to marry me" Yugito said with tears in her eyes of pure joy just waiting to come out.

However A was now giving Naruto a slight glare and carefully analyzing every sentence he spoke as A had gone from kage to over protective parent. So should Naruto say one thing that A didn't approve of he would snap him like a twig. Consequences be damned.

"Yugito I was in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. The only thing that had kept me from acting was that I was uncertain if my childhood crush was only that, a silly crush. I knew I would be making many stops In the hidden cloud after I left the leaf should your father not accept even considering the alliance I am putting forward, and they all would have been for one reason, to see you. From the time the Akatsuki tried taking you, you have done nothing but prove your love for me time and time again. So I am more than willing to marry you. Besides the arranged marriage my bastard father set up between us was the one and only thing he did right for me. So of course I want to marry you" Naruto said having sat them both up as he spoke only to be shoved back down in a very heated kiss by Yugito.

That's it for this chapter please REVIEW


	6. An important announcement

OK this is going to be short. This part of the story is finished. The results of a feed up jinchuuriki was going to be much longer but then I realized that this whole story is like that of a prologue story. Thus if you wish to rear what happens after this the jump on over to my other storyline Rebirth of whirlpool. See ya


	7. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want everyone to know that when I was first starting out, I was only writing for the fun of it. Now, I am writing for not only the fun of it but because I am trying to build up a fan base for my writing style as I am trying to become an author. As such, I am working on the book that I am going to officially publish as I work on building my fan base. Which, also means that I am needing to clean up the stories that I have written so far as I will be using my account as a portfolio for when I take my book to be published. Thus, the reasoning for my new account/ pen-name. So if you would like to not only see the new and improved versions of my stories but to continue to follow me and my stories. Then please head over to my new account,_ M.D. Knight. I have also, on my new account, finished rewriting **_his demon and her dragon_** and posted a new chapter for it. So I will be working on slowly transferring each story to my new account as I **_COMPLETE_** each story that I place on my new account.


	8. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 2

_Hellow there my fellow readers and writers of fanfiction,_ NatsuxWendy _here. First off, I want to apologize to those of my readers that will get spammed by this notification, however, I have more readers than I can keep track of that have yet to follow me as an author and have just followed and or favorited on or several of my stories. As such, I will be posting this notification to all of my storylines. Now then, please head over to my new account,_ **M.D. Knight,** as I have finished rewriting the first chapter of **Naruto and His She-devil** ****and posted a new chapter for it. Now I know that this goes against what I have said in my last Notification, however, the explanation is in the Author's Notes for **Naruto and His She-devil** 's first chapter.


	9. IMPORTANT, DON'T SKIP 3

I have begun transferring **The resurrection of the Forgotten clan, The Yin to Naruto Yang,** and **of Fire and sky** , to my new account.


End file.
